Le procès
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Et si le procès de Saga avait lieu? Et s'il n'était revenu à la vie que pour être ensuite condamné à mort?


Salut tout le monde!

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose, et comme j'avais ce texte je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ?

Donc, comme toujours j'ai envie de dire, mon histoire se place dans l'idée d'un sanctuaire divisé. J'ai une idée en tête pour une histoire à chapitre qui se consacre pleinement à cette division mais je ne sais pas trop si je vais l'écrire. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Enfin bref, voilà un petit OS sans prétention, qui j'espère vous plaira. Quelques petites fautes doivent rester mais ne m'en voulez pas, j'en ai supprimé autant que possible.

* * *

Il n'espérait pas le pardon, il voulait simplement la paix.

Il avait été heureux de mourir et voila que maintenant, on l'avait ramené à la vie. C'était plus un cadeau empoisonné qu'autre chose. On faisait peser sur lui le poids de ses actions passées comme s'il avait eu le choix. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu de choix. Comble de l'ironie, même son jumeau refusait de lui parler pour l'instant. A croire que s'il disparaissait, tout irait mieux ! Certains ne se gênaient pas pour lui rappeler sa trahison et l'inviter à déserter.

Mais il ne demandait que ça ! Finir cette vie de chien et retourner aux Enfers, voila qui serait doux. Il arrêterait de faire le beau dans sa si jolie armure d'or. Pourtant, il était trop – ou pas assez ? – lâche pour se tuer. Peut-être parce que malgré tout, il s'était pris à ré-apprécier certains de ses camarades. Alors il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il attendait. Comme si son isolement d'aujourd'hui était une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter. Comme s'il ne savait pas que presque tout le monde se moquait de lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Saga n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Ce fut un toussotement qui lui révéla la présence de son cher frère. Apparemment, il gênait le passage, assis sur l'escalier. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. S'il voulait passer, il devrait le contourner. On ne lui marcherait pas dessus comme sur une vulgaire serpillière. Il était encore un chevalier d'or et en était fier. Au moins un peu. Finies ses idées noires, il décida d'avoir une discussion avec Kanon. La première depuis le retour à la vie. Il allait parler lorsque le plus jeune se détourna et rentra dans le temple sans aucun regard pour celui qui fut son grand frère des années auparavant.

Retenant comme il pouvait la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger, Saga lui emboîta le pas. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il put et resta figé devant le spectacle. Sa volonté fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit Kanon faire ses valises. Le message était on ne peut plus évident. Deux gémeaux dans un seul temple, c'était sûrement trop. Le cœur en miettes de perdre une seconde fois son frère, il ne résista pas et le laissa partir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le pleurer ou le détester. Après tout, il agissait comme si rien ne venait entacher sa conscience. C'était pourtant bien lui qui avait manipulé un dieu !

Laissant place à sa colère, il décida de faire ce que nul n'avait jamais fait avant lui. Il monta donc au treizième temple et demanda audience auprès d'Athéna. Il s'agenouilla.

« Saga, mon fidèle chevalier, que puis-je pour toi? »

Son ton était calme, mais il percevait une angoisse sourde. Il s'en voulut de faire tant de soucis à sa déesse mais sa décision était prise. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait retrouvé pour elle, il n'en pouvait plus. Fixant honteusement le sol, il lui répondit.

« Je viens malheureusement vous causer du chagrin.  
\- Parles donc, tu sais que je tiens à tous vous soutenir depuis votre résurrection  
\- C'est cela précisément qui m'amène. Croyez bien que je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir fait confiance à nouveau, mais je ne souhaite plus vivre. Plus dans ces conditions.  
\- Je sais que tu me parles avec ton cœur, et je sais que malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas bien, mais désires-tu réellement mourir ? La colère est bien souvent mauvaise conseillère.  
\- Oui déesse, je suis sûr.  
\- Je t'imposerai alors seulement une dernière épreuve à surmonter : ton procès. Peut-être celui-ci te convaincra-t-il de revenir sur ta décision. »

Saga acquiesça. Ce n'était après tout rien de bien méchant. Au moins Athéna avait-elle le mérite de vouloir qu'il parte en connaissance de cause. Il sortit après l'avoir remercié.

Athéna, bien que triste de voir son chevalier aussi abattu, mit tout en place pour le lendemain même. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que son Sanctuaire ne partageait plus un seul et même esprit de fraternité depuis la résurrection, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils dépassent leurs rancœurs. Visiblement elle avait échoué, et Saga en payait le prix. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, peut-être son procès crèverait-il l'abcès ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas, car elle n'était pas sans ignorer les discussions qui prenaient fin sur son passage et les sourires trop polis pour être sincères qu'on lui adressait.

Le lendemain, Saga prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever. L'écho de ses pas lui rappelait combien il était dorénavant seul, et il n'avait que peu de souvenirs d'une voix étrangères venant troubler le calme des lieux. Il se rendit à l'entraînement à reculons, déjà assommé par la chaleur. Il aperçut quelques apprentis en arrivant, toussant devant la poussière que chaque bourrasque de vent soulevait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'y était habitué, mais voir une telle scène lui rappelait son propre apprentissage.

Encore une fois, l'entraînement était scindé entre deux groupes. On aurait presque pu refaire la guerre contre Hadès tellement les affinités avait peu changé depuis. En soupirant, il s'approcha du Poisson pour un petit combat d'échauffement.

Tous les ors étaient conviés au procès l'après midi même, ainsi que certains bronzes et argent. Sans surprise, les cinq chevaliers divins répondaient présents. Cherchant avant tout à mettre les choses à plat, Athéna avait installé une immense table ronde afin que chacun puisse participer. Elle ferait tout pour que l'honnêteté prime sur les règlements de compte. Ce ne serait pas chose aisée, au vu des regards lourds de sens, et des rares chuchotements qu'elles percevait.

« Mes chevaliers, commença la déesse, vous êtes ici pour assister au procès de Saga. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester respectueux, mais vous avez ici libre parole. Utilisez-là sagement. »

Un instant surpris par l'annonce, chacun se regardait pour savoir qui allait parler en premier. Sans surprise, ce fut Milo qui brisa le silence :

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il méritait de revenir. On sait tous ici ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il ne devrait plus avoir son armure d'or. On aurait dû la donner à Kanon.  
\- Tais toi ! On a tous les même capacités ! On serait pas or autrement ! Intervint Deathmask  
\- Je n'ai jamais ordonné de tuer des innocents, ou tenté de tuer la déesse !  
\- C'est vrai, tu n'as même pas été foutu de savoir à qui tu obéissais ! Laissez-le en paix !  
\- Deathmask, ce n'est pas le procès de Milo, crut bon de préciser Mu, mais celui de Saga. Personne ne peut nier que par son signe et ses antécédents, on est en droit de s'inquiéter.  
\- Sa faiblesse a été prouvée à moult reprises, ajouta Shaka, il a trahi la déesse, et a pratiqué une technique bannie en faisant l'Athéna exclamation _à deux reprises  
_ \- Il n'était pas seul, fit Shura, on était avec lui. S'il faut le punir pour ça, punissez nous avec.  
\- Cela ne change rien. Il est inacceptable qu'un combattant de la lumière ait autant de noirceur dans son cœur. Il est faible, se laisse manipuler pour au final détruire tout ce qu'il approche.  
\- Vous ne vous êtes-vous pas faits berner vous-même ? Demanda Aiolia. Il a un passé, certes, mais si les dieux l'ont fait revenir, aucun d'entre nous ne peut s'y opposer. »

La discussion s'envenimait entre les ors, sous le regard triste et perdu de Saga et Athéna. Les bronzes, argents et divins n'osaient pas intervenir. Il y avait tellement de rancœur...

« Chevaliers ! Fit Athéna. La question maintenant est bien simple. Elle s'adresse à chacun d'entre vous : Pouvez-vous, ou ne pouvez-vous pas lui pardonner et faire table rase de son passé ? »

C'était cela même qui posait problème à vrai dire. Un silence inconfortable prit place autour de la table. Il se jouait là une décision sans retour en arrière possible. Les amitiés, alliances, rivalités trouvaient à se dire de la plus ignoble des façons mais jamais il n'avait été question de tout faire éclater au grand jour.

« Dans un souci de transparence, nous allons effectuer un vote à main levée. Vous êtes 21 en comptant les divins, Shion, Marine, Shina, Misty et Jabu. Exceptionnellement, l'abstention n'est pas permise. »

Il fut demandé à ceux pouvant pardonner à Saga de lever la main. Après un moment d'hésitation, Shun leva la sienne, bientôt suivi par les quatre autres anciens renégats ( Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite et Camus ). Aiolia se manifesta également, soutenu par Ikki. Certains baissaient la tête mais ne pouvaient pardonner à Saga. D'autres, plus virulents, refusaient en le regardant dans les yeux.

Voir autant de rupture dans ses rangs fit mal à Athéna, mais elle se devait de mener la discussion à son terme. Au moins y voyait-elle plus clair maintenant.

« Bien, cela nous fait donc 7 contre 14. »

Le constat pesait lourd dans l'air, surtout pour ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés de Saga. Des poings se serraient mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils rongeaient leur frein en attendant de voir où cela les mènerait. Athéna soupira puis reprit la parole :

« Saga, si tu es toujours sûr de toi, je t'accorde ta requête. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir.  
\- Quelle requête ? S'inquiéta Deathmask  
\- Une condamnation à mort. »

Le souffle des personnes présentes se coupa. Ils venaient, bien malgré eux, de le condamner. Athéna se leva, suivie par le chevalier des Gémeaux, et commença à s'éloigner. Un raclement de chaise retentit alors : Aiolia venait de se lever. Serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, il envisageait jusqu'où il pourrait aller sans manquer de respect à sa déesse.

Athéna saisit son sceptre qu'elle avait posé près du trône et demanda à Saga de s'agenouiller devant elle. Sa décision était prise et il ne tremblait pas.

« Stop ! » hurla le lion. Il avait bondi pour forcer Saga à se relever, et regardait sa déesse dans les yeux.

« Je comprends que vous vouliez exaucer son souhait. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de cette vie. Mais je te jure, sur cette armure d'or, que si tu dois être exécuté, alors je le serai aussi.  
\- Aiolia ! Intervint son frère, ne te mêle pas de ça. Il a décidé, et c'est probablement la décision la plus intelligente qu'il ait fait.  
\- Tais-toi. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir non plus, et je pense que tous ceux qui lui ont pardonné seront d'accord, intervint le verseau tandis que les autres hochaient la tête  
\- On t'aidera, fit Shura, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, tu nous as nous. »

Touché, Saga ne savait plus quoi faire. La perte de son jumeau l'avait tellement bouleversé, et sa colère était telle devant les comportements de ses anciens frères d'armes, qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie normale. Et pourtant, les sept chevaliers le soutenaient, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. En particulier le comportement d'Aiolia. Jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci prenne sa défense comme ça même si depuis la résurrection, ils avaient pu mieux se comprendre. Il s'opposait à son frère pour lui, c'était insensé !

Son cœur malmené était perdu. Il gardait le silence, son rythme cardiaque erratique, calculant mentalement où chaque option le mènerait. En regardant Athéna, il comprit pourquoi elle avait organisé ce « procès », quitte à diviser définitivement ses rangs.

« Rien ne presse mon chevalier. Tu peux faire marche arrière, il n'y a là aucune honte. Ma porte restera ouverte, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Il aurait pu pleurer. Bien sûr qu'il allait faire marche arrière. Qui était-il pour ne pas saisir la chance qui lui était réellement donnée ? Il baissa la tête, et eut un petit sourire. Aiolia lâcha alors son bras qu'il tenait toujours pour lui tendre la main.

Il la saisit sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

Hum hum... donc voilà... J'ai vraiment du mal à faire des personnages gentils on dirait pour certains...

Et sinon, qu'en avez vous pensé? Vous avez aimé? détesté? Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Une plus longue histoire à chapitre vous tenterait-elle sur le sujet?

Bonne soirée !


End file.
